


Pining

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Hiking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wanting to kiss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Remus and Sirius go out camping, and neither expect it to end with a kiss.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first time posting on here. I hope you enjoy!

It was wet. And cold. And Sirius really, really hated camping, but Remus had smiled so excitedly, and his eyes had lit up, and if Remus looked at him like that he couldn’t say no.   
So, instead, he sighed, tugged on his hiking boots, and left the tiny shelter, meeting Remus in the clearing.   
The other smiled at him, nose crinkling. Sirius wanted to kiss him.   
Bad Sirius, bad! he admonished himself, trying desperately to ward off the thoughts that threatened to take over him.   
“. . . and then we can come back!” Remus finished, eyes twinkling.  
Sirius blinked at him. “Could you repeat that?”   
Remus sighed, and rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. “I said, we can hike the long trail today and eat up there, and then come back.”   
He nodded and grabbed his water bottle. Remus picked up the bag with food and started up the trail.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Remus kept sneaking glances at Sirius. It was unfair really, with how pretty he looked in the sun. His cheeks were flushed from exertion, gray eyes sparkling.   
And really, after an hour or so of walking up the trail, he shouldn’t look so good, but there they were.   
He shook his head, and refocused on the path, hopping over a root. Sirius didn’t see it and stumbled.  
Remus twisted and caught him, causing them to be barely inches apart. This close he could see the tiny barely there freckles across his nose. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, and Remus really wanted to kiss his freckles, but he felt frozen, rooted to the spot.   
Sirius’ eyes widened, and the flush spread over his cheeks, turning them a brilliant shade of red pink, and Remus couldn’t seem to help the hand that came up and brushed over his cheek. He leaned into his hand, and slowly, almost imperceptibly rocked forward, brushing his lips over Remus’.   
Remus stiffened for a moment, before leaning into the soft kiss, cradling his jaw. Sirius sighed into it, pushing his head against Remus’ hand. He smiled, before slowly pulling away.   
Sirius’ eyes fluttered open, gray eyes glimmering in the late morning sun.   
Remus took in a shaky breath. “God I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he admitted, running his thumb over his cheek.   
“Well, why didn’t you?” Sirius sounded breathless despite the quiet nature of the kiss. Remus couldn’t blame him though. He felt a tad lightheaded and used it as an excuse to wrap his other arm more securely around the raven-haired man.   
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to,” he whispered.  
Sirius pulled back slightly to stare intensely into his eyes. “The only time I won’t want you kissing me is when I’m dead.”   
A rush of giddiness shot through him, and he leaned forward to pull him into another kiss, this one less gentle, more of a proper kiss.   
Sirius pressed against him, arms coming up to intertwine around his neck, pressing onto his toes.   
When they finally pulled away, it was with ragged breaths and thundering hearts. He could feel Sirius’ pounding against his chest, and rested his chin on Sirius’ head.   
“Pads…” he began but wasn’t sure how to finish. Sirius hummed.   
“Yeah?”  
“We should get going if we want to finish the trail.”  
“Don’t wanna hike. I want to kiss you.”   
His heart jerked, and he inhaled sharply, before kissing the top of his head. “Pads. We leave tomorrow. Can we please do it?”   
Sirius huffed. “Fine,” he groaned, dragging out the i.   
~~~~~~~~  
Although Sirius hadn’t wanted to walk the trail, the beam on Remus’ face as they reached the top of it was breathtaking, and he looked so happy that Sirius would have gladly given him anything he asked for if only to make him smile like that again.   
“Happy?” Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow.   
“Yes. Absolutely. Although, there is something that could make this better,” he mused before pulling Sirius into a kiss. He gasped, before melting into him, sinking against his chest.   
They pulled apart a few minutes later, and as Remus spread the blanket out and took out the sandwiches. He sat next to him and ate quickly, before just sitting together, watching the trees.   
He hadn’t felt this happy and at peace in ages, realizing how much he liked being with Remus.   
And, eventually, they went back to the campsite, laughing and joking.   
All in all, an excellent day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was so much fun to write, and please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
